Deeper
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Takes place after the season finale of season 3. Sam has a hard time dealing with his brother death until an old friend from college decide call him then decides to tag along with him on the road. SamXJamie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SN at all. It own by the CW and Kripke only. I only own Jamie

**Storyline: **Takes place after the season finale of season 3. Sam has a hard time dealing with his brother death until an old friend from college decide to tag a long on the road with him. SamXJamie

* * *

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed at the motel she was staying at. It was comfy but not comfortable.

For the last three years Jamie had been on the road by herself and started to get to the supernatural. Not hunting and killing them though but gotten interested in it. If any thing she had been doing fine on her own. Jamie couldn't finish school because of the death of her parents made her drop out of college and making her go in the world alone.

The brunette would do anything to have her parents alive again. Anything.

Not a lot of people understood why she decided to drop school when she was doing so well. The only person that would've understood was her old college friend Sam. He mostly understood her and even before Jess died she would flirt with Sam as a joking kinda way which would make Jess jealous but at the same time knew that it was a joke but after Jess died Jamie knew that Sam would never return back to school. It was just one of those feelings she had inside of her that she could feel his pain about loosing someone he was deeply in love with that he proberly wouldn't dare to go back to school and face off people grieving for him or to him about Jess.

For the past two or three weeks Sam Winchester had been on Jamie mind lately. She had his cell and everything and wanted to call him and see if he wanted to meet and catch up on some things. Like old times but at the same time she felt that he might forgotten all about her. The two haven't talk that much over the phone and were busy with their own lives.

The brunette beauty looked down at her cell and thought about calling him. She was afraid he might've forgotten about her which was one side and the other thought that he may remember her. All she wanted was to see her friend again and that all.

Jamie went through her contact list and saw Sam name highlighted. Before even reliazing it, her finger touched the button with the green line on and put her cell to her ear to hear it ring and ring for five or six times before getting his voicemail.

She sigh. This wasn't how she pictured it when she called him. When the tone was done talking there was beep.

"Hey Sam. It Jamie from college. Don't know if you remember me or not. But anyway, I'm just calling to see how you are and such and thought that when you have a chance maybe me and you can hangout...where part of the state your in I'll go there and we hang and chat about what we been doing for the last couple of years and such. So give me a call whenever you get a chance" she threw her phone on the floor after she hanged up.

She felt like a idiot calling him and more importantly she sounded almost like a high school girl who was desperate for a prom date kind've and thought that she left him a cheesy and nervous voice mail almost made it sound like she was trying to hard or something. Whatever it was it he proberly not going to call back or is he?


	2. Chapter 2

After Dean death, Sam hasn't been himself lately. Now he wanted to give up hunting and try to live a normal life but then again he already tried that and it didn't really work. He hasn't even spoke to Bobby in over a week since Dean died. Bobby knew how close him and Dean were and knows that Sam needed to be on his own for a little while but hopefully not that long.

Sam walked in the hotel room that he rented. It felt so different now that Dean was gone. Sam was so used to two single beds and going out and letting his brother flirt with any girl he saw at the bar or went out just get some food to eat and would say something sarcastic at any god given moment. Now it just silence. Every single day.

Sometimes Sam wishes that he could go back in time before Dean died and went straight to hell to find a way out of his deal. Ruby, well she was now just to damn confusing for Sam to whether or not to trust her. All she was tell Dean that he couldn't be save and when Dean final day came she goes and tells Sam that he could save his brother and everything. She was just so confusing that he now doesn't know if he should start believing in her or to even listen to her either.

He sat down at the edge of the motel's bed trying so hard of dealing with his brother death. After that night at the family house where Lilith was posessing Ruby or Ruby body host he felt hopeless and loss after seeing Dean bloody body on the floor after he got torn up by hellhounds.

Since that night Sam felt guilty as ever. Never finding a way to get Dean out of his deal and the fact that he let his older brother down and got killed and went straight to hell. The fact that he promise his brother no matter what he was going to try and save him from his death wish with nothing to stop him. A part of him felt that there proberly isn't a way out of Dean deal and that he couldn't be saved. Did Sam listen to that part though? No he didn't listen to it. All he kept having in his mind that he can try and save his brother no matter what happens or what gets in the way, nothing would stop him even Dean if he tried to stop Sam.

He knew that all the other hunters proberly got the news by now that Dean Winchester was dead or if they watched the news and learn that him and Dean fake there deaths after the whole police explosion back in Colorado (A/N that where the police station was in Jus in Bello, right?!). Either way Sam is still trying to cope with his lost. No one would proberly understand what he going through anyway.

Sam went up to check his cell. He hasn't talk to Bobby for a few days and he knows that Bobby was proberly worried about him and called him a few times and left him some messages.

He put in his password and to only to receive one message. Surprised? In a way but didn't show it though. But it was from someone he least expected though.

Jamie. He hasn't heard or spoken to her since Jess died. In matter of fact he hasn't really kept in contact with anyone that he made friends with at standford at all. He listen to her message and laugh. She sounded so nervous and he could tell that by her voice.

He then took the phone away from his ear and decided to call her. In a way she was kinda another person he could talk to when he couldn't tell Jess anything even if it was important, maybe to him he figured that she would understand him better like always.

He dialed her number and rang three times before she picked up. "Hello?" it was her on the other line for sure.

"Hey, Jamie. It Sam..Sam Winchester" she put a little smile on her face, happy that he called her back.

"Hey Sam. How long has it been? A year or two? God it been awhile" she sounded really excited to hear from him. "Yeah, it has. I just listen to my messages and when i got to yours i figured what the hell I'll just call you back cause i miss you and haven't really heard from you in awhile, so" he felt a little awkward but in a good way though.

"So where are you? I really wanna see you and catch up and stuff" Jamie said feeling happy that he called her back. Sam can't lie to her or to himself that he was actually happy to hear from her as well.

"I'm kinda at Lorance, Nebraska working on a few things but after I'm done maybe I can come and see you...wherever your living now that is" he said.

Jamie kinda laugh at Sam. They haven't seen each other in a while and he proberly didn't hear about her parents and other things. "I'm at the moment in Labyrith, Iowa. If you getta chance I would love to see you again Sam. I miss you" she tells him over the phone.

"Yeah, i miss you too" he said before hanging up on her wondering what he going to tell her what he been up to since they last saw each other before Jess's death.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later and Sam was already on the road to go see Jamie. For the past couple of days all he can was think about her after they had talked on the phone for a short period of time. In a way he hasn't seen her in awhile...or years in other words and all of the sudden she calls out nowhere and wants to see him. He get the whole missing part but wants to go and see him in person after three or four years after not seeing each other after Jess death and well she doesn't know Dean or met him or knows that he died but still.

He was only a half-hour way from meeting up with Jamie and might as well give her a call to let her know that. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and scrolled down at his contact list until he saw her name and clicked dialed. The phone rang two times until Jamie picked up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jamie, it Sam" her heart jumped when he called her. She got excited again to hear his voice.

"Hi Sam, you here yet?" she couldn't help it but she was excited to see Sam for a while and Sam could tell by the tone of her voice that she was excited to see him after not seeing each other for the past four years.

"Yeah, I'm almost their. Just a half an hour away from seeing you" he said. Jamie calmed down since she was becoming a little too excited to see Sam.

She smiled so happy that she couldn't believe he was coming to see her and catch up on a few things too.

"Ok…see you when you get here" she said before hanging up her cell on him. She couldn't help it. Jamie was excited as hell to see Sam, even though they haven't seen each other in ages she couldn't help it but be all excited and tell everything that she had been up to since the two last saw each other before Jess's death.

Jamie wanted to wear something comfortable when she see him. Nothing to datish or anything. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea at all. She picked out a black top and a pair of jeans and got dress and called Sam again to see if he was in town.

The phone rang the same amount that it did when Sam called her earlier. "Hello" she heard his voice on the other line.

"Hey, it's me. Are you here yet?" by the voice in her tone Sam could just tell how excited she was to see him.

He smiled a little bit. Sam may not admit or he might but he was excited to see Jamie too. Not seeing each other for a while and then call out of nowhere from someone you haven't seen in ages after your girlfriend death. Who wouldn't be excited to see your old buddy from school and catch up on things.

"Yeah, I'm almost there" he said and Jamie couldn't but feel more happier than ever. "So you want me to pick you up at your motel or what?" he had to ask.

Jamie got up from the edge of the bed she was sitting on and look straight out the window. "Um, I know this diner downtown…..maybe the two of us can meet there and hang out just like old times" she tells him.

Sam nodded his head as he listen to her voice on the other line of telling them where the both of them should meet. It shouldn't that bad. He already used to eating at diners anyway since he on the road.

"Sounds like a plan" he says. "See ya when I get there" She slightly smiled and wishes that Sam was already here right now.

"See ya" she hangs up her phone and put down on the dresser. Jamie walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black boots with heels at the bottom and put them on. This was the first time ever seeing Sam and she wanted to make a good impression on him and show him how well she had changed since school. She didn't want to show him the nerding book-worm type that she was back then. Now she was smart and she may be lonely since she has no one to talk to on the road anymore but that was proberly how it was suppose to be for her or not. Whatever the answer on what her life would've been like before her parents were killed, that is going to be answer she'll never know now.

She stood up and grabbed her jean jacket and put it on before walking out of the room to go meet up with Sam now.


End file.
